


Shots at a Sanctum Party

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #KabbyKindness, F/M, Ignoring Season 6 like I do best, Multi, Sanctum (The 100), kabbyoza is more hinted in this one than obvious but I'm still tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: At a party in Sanctum, Charmaine Diyoza uses her pre-apocalyptic knowledge on drinks to entertain a few people, including Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin.





	Shots at a Sanctum Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/gifts).

> This is for Mel, one of the sweetest people I know, who was one of the first people to welcome me into this fandom, more than a year ago now, and always one of my biggest supporters!! And after once again she said "I needed it" to one of my old fanfic ideas, I finally wrote it and it goes out to this spectacular woman :)
> 
> Also part of the #KabbyKindness project on twitter, check out this supportive and positive idea, and join in!!!

Since they had established the new settlement, the relations between the Earth settlement and Sanctum weren’t as common as they had once been, but there was a party tonight in Sanctum in honor of Eligius III first arrival to the planet and everyone was invited. Everyone, but Eligius IV, like usually they were not included, most didn’t mind, but Charmaine Diyoza had become a voice in leading the camp and it had become quite inconvenient how she was not invited to that camp.

“We can sneak you in,” Octavia suggested - she had been doing better since they had gotten here, and she and Charmaine had become closer.

“You can go between us,” Raven said. “They can’t be checking everybody.”

“I’m very pregnant, there’s not much I can do at a party.”

“Better yet, we bring you as a sober companion,” Murphy said. “Jordan is a light weight like his dad.”

“I’m not gonna be babysitting.”

“You will be for the next two decades or more,” Abby said. “Your social life is over once that baby pops out.”

“Hey!!” Clarke complained.

“You have Madi now, and I don’t see you bringing her to Sanctum.”

“She’s got you there,” Bellamy told her with a smile.

“Okay, maybe you should really come, Charm,” Abby offered with a smile.

“A pregnant lady doesn’t really blend in,” she reminded them.

“Marcus will lend you a larger shirt.”

“I love that you’re just calling me fat, Abby,” he whispered to her, low enough that the kids wouldn’t hear, but Charmaine did

“Are you calling me fat?”

“God no,” he protested. “I’m going to go and find you something.”

Charmaine followed Kane out to his cabin, and Abby behind them. She knew the way well, finding herself here sometimes after meetings, so they could continue their conversations or for her just to rest next to familiar faces and bodies.

Abby helped her change after Kane found the shirt, it looked ridiculous to take to a party, but it wasn’t like anywhere here had dresses or suits, everyone opted for more practical clothes.

“That’s good,” Abby told her, as Charmaine pulled her hair down and fluffed it around her neck.

“You should lose your jacket.”

“What?”

“Lose your jacket,” Charmaine said, moving to pull it off. “That top looks good, it pushes your breasts up. I don’t know how Kane gets any work done.”

“I’ll be cold,” she said finishing taking it off and ignoring the other question.

“I may have something,” she said. "I don’t get many clothes options with this pregnant belly, so I have gotten a few shawls that will go with that.”

“So we’re now moving to your room?”

“Considering we do not share this cabin, yes.”

Kane was no longer outside, they knew he wouldn’t leave without them, so he should be somewhere around camp, they didn’t see him as they walked the way to the transport ship, where Charmaine and a large part of the prisoners from Eligius IV were still living.

The corridors were filled with mattresses brought down from the main ship, and men and women laid around playing cards.

“Boss, we’re throwing a party of our own tonight if you wanna join,” a man asked as she came in.

“If Mini-Graveyard is not giving you trouble,” said another, with a spider tattoo on his face. 

“Hope is doing well, and I’m going to Sanctum.”

“Why? Those people despise us,” a woman asked and roars were heard across the ship.

“We’re still alive,” she answered. “They should know that,” she said as she walked into the only private room, hers - it wasn’t large, but it was private.

“I thought the plan was to keep you a secret.”

“Sure is, but at some point they will need to realize we’re still here,” she said. “We’re not disposable.”

“You aren’t,” Abby told her, looking seriously into her eyes.

“Good, come on and pick something.” Charmaine had two offers, some clothes someone from _wonkru_ had made for her.

Abby tried both on, looking herself on the small mirror as Charmaine rested on the bed again, rubbing her belly.

“You okay?” Abby asked. “You can stay if you’re too tired.”

“I want to go.”

“Ask Marcus to help you walk there.”

“His wounds?”

“They’ve healed nicely. If not, ask Bellamy, he’s a nice boy and he likes you.”

“I think he has a thing for woman who can kill people with their bare hands.”

“I would say so,” she said with a laugh. “I think I’ll do with the dark blue. I used to wear this color a lot.”

“Not black.”

“Not in the Ark. Not me.”

“Do you want me to do something about your hair?"

“It’s too long to leave it down. I’m not a fan.”

“I’ll just redo your braid,” Charmaine said, getting a hairbrush and pulling Abby apart - neither of them had had a moment like this with someone else for a long time, and they sat in silence as she worked. 

“Over the shoulder?”

Charmaine finished it, giving her a appreciative look after, nodding to her, before they left the room together. She locked the door behind her and ignored the rest of her people, before seeing everyone was already getting ready to move off to Sanctum. It seemed to be half the camp, mostly young people ready to relax and have fun after working hard on building this space for everyone.

“Ready to go?” Kane asked as he turned around to be frozen in place by Abby’s figure in front of him, and then Charmaine knew this was gonna be a fun night.

* * *

The party was going well, everyone was having fun, Abby smiled at seeing Clarke smiling and dancing with her friends - carefree and young. Abby herself had danced for a bit, with Marcus at first, and then John and Bellamy had taken her for a spin as well, she almost got to dance with Raven too, but before they could, the young woman pulled away.

Now she was once again joining Marcus at their table on the outskirts of the party, he was fairly drunk by now, Charmaine had been preparing all kind of drinks for him, all night, of course Raven, Octavia and John had been the ones to get the bottles for her, in exchange of her preparing drinks for them too.

“Abby!!” Charmaine exclaimed, as she came close and took a sip of the drink currently in front of Marcus. “Please tell your boyfriend to just take a shot of tequila, you too, just do it for me.”

“Wait, what am I drinking now?”

“Sex on the Beach. The drink is much better than the actual activity,” she answered. “Not sure if you had the chance to experience it.”

“No, we haven’t, Charm. So thanks for the tip,” Abby answered as Marcus protested. “This one is really good.”

“It’s sweet.”

“Now what do you want Marcus to try?”

“Tequila. And not try. I’ve drunk it before and it was awful.”

“When did you drink that? That didn’t exist in the Ark.”

“We drank it in the Valley.”

“Charmaine, you can’t drink.”

“I’m not drinking now. And I didn’t need him to know I was pregnant, and his reaction to tequila gave me an idea of who he was.”

“It tastes awful. I’m not drinking again.”

“I’ll try it,” Abby said.

“Abby!!” he protested.

“Shut up, you big baby,” she said offering him a kiss on the cheek, and sitting half on his lap.

“Boring or fun version?”

“Fun of course.”

“Marcus, will you do it if I give you a even better version of it?”

“What’s that?”

“It also involves Abby.”

“He will do it,” Abby answered for him. “But I go first.”

Charmaine agreed and called for someone to come help her, John was quick to make it to the table and she whispered into his ear what she needed.

“What?! I thought this was about alcohol!!”

“It is, bring a friend when you come back.”

“What are you planning?” Abby asked as the boy disappeared.

“You will see,” she said. “So how was dancing?”

“Good, but I missed you two.”

“Sure you did,” he whispered, before starting to kiss her neck, and not discreetly either, open mouthy and in the right spots.

“Marcus...” she whispered, before she moaned and blushed. “How much did he drink?” she asked Charmaine.

“He has tried a few,” she said with laugh. “Let him go on, maybe stop before that boy comes back. I’ll let you know.”

Abby wasn’t that bothered by Charmaine, so she let Marcus keep kissing her, enjoying his lips on her neck, and holding onto his hair - they definitely weren’t the only couple making out at this party.

She could feel some stirring on his lap as well, and she moved a bit, torturing him in his seat.

“Murphy is coming, you better stop Kane,” Charmaine said, looking over their shoulders.

“Marcus,” Abby said, trying to pull his head off her. “John is coming.”

“Okay,” he pouted, giving her another peck on the neck, before pulling away.

“Here are the limes and salt. So what are we doing?” John asked, dropping the fruit on the table, and Abby was curious as well about what she would answer.

“We’re gonna do body shots,” Charmaine answered. “And I see you brought Bellamy with you.”

“He was my third option. Emori and Raven wouldn’t leave the dance floor.”

“Thanks, man. Thanks,” Bellamy answered.

“So Abby, body shots or do you wanna take your drink first?”

“Nah, I’m curious about this body shot thing,” Abby told her, and Charmaine offered her her own hand to help her get up. 

“Get on the table.”

“What?”

“Bellamy come help Abby onto the table.”

“Wait up,” Abby said. “Explain first.”

“Okay, you will lay down on the table, or any other surface with work. Then this great glass of tequila,” she said as she filled one of the smaller glasses on the table. “...Will go between your breasts, and Marcus will pick it up with his lips.”

“I will do what?” he asked confused, waking up to the conversation and looking between them, and Abby could see an amused John to the side, and Bellamy looking at the ground.

“It’s easy.”

“It does not sound like that.”

“Do you need me to exemplify?”

“Yes,” John answered immediately and Abby sent him a look.

“Abby?”

“Probably for the best,” she said, starting to go up to the table.

“Not like that, I probably can’t bend down to the table with this belly,” Charmaine said. “ Sit on Marcus again,” she told her pulling her chair closely.

Abby sat comfortably on Marcus and smiled at Charmaine as she pulled herself closer to them, as much as she could, with her huge pregnant belly between them. Charm pulled off the shawl and confirmed if it was okay for her to continue.

“Wait, you can’t drink.”

“No, I’m just getting a glass with a chaser, just soda,” she told her, holding a brown bubbly drink. “I’m gonna start.”

Abby felt her own surprise when she felt her friend’s tongue just above her breast, she had no time to ask what, before she was asked to help her fit the glass between her cleavage.

“Really, Charm?”

“Yes. And you know she could be your boyfriend already, if he wasn’t this half confused about what he’s suppose to do.”

“Hopefully you will teach him.”

“Hope so,” she agreed, laying the salt on where she had licked her before, and then picking a slice of the already cut lime. “Now either hold the lime and give it to me the moment I take the shot, or hold it between your teeth and I’ll take it from your lips.”

“Marcus is holding my hands, so I won't fall, so it will need to be the mouth, I guess.” Abby felt the sourness of the lime the moment Charmaine gave it to her, before asking she was ready and with a nod she started.

Her tongue started by gracing the top of her chest again, and it felt even ticklish as she gathered the salt in her mouth, then her lips caught the glass between them, as she felt them once again graze her skin and well as the hot air and it felt oddly comfortable and sensual, even with a clear belly pressing against hers.

With the glass in her mouth, Charmaine pulled her head back, taking in all in a swallow, before letting the glass fall in her hands, and reaching for the lime between Abby’s lips, which almost felt like a kiss cut to short.

“Wow, lime without the tequila before is really not good,” Charmaine said as she spat out the slice. “But this is how it’s done. Kane, did you get it?”

“Yes, I think I did,” he murmured onto Abby’s skin, and she could feel that he had gotten a bit more aroused during this last encounter, and she didn’t blame him, she had definitely gotten wetter and not only on her breasts where Charmaine’s mouth had been.

Abby squeezed Marcus’ hand, hoping to rely on what she was feeling, and he squeezed back, smiling onto her back, put keeping his groin in place.

“You do realize none of us have breasts, right?” John asked. “And that was very good, Doc, but I don’t think you want me to kiss your breasts.”

“Bellamy, come here,” Charmaine called as she had now put space between her and Abby again, and the young man came forward immediately, probably out of curiosity. “There are more ways to do this,” she said, pulling his sweater up, showing his torso. “Good, you’re almost shaved, your father would have to much hair for this.”

None of the men protested anymore when Charmaine called them each other's father or son, and Abby knew it gave a sense of pride to Marcus to hear those words, he loved both Blake siblings as his own, and while he and Bellamy had reconnected after 6 years (or 131 years) apart, Marcus and Octavia were still working on their relationship.

“You can now lay on the table,” she said, clearing it up, before pulling up his shirt. “Murphy, I need you to help me.”

“Right,” he came forward. 

“Lick close to his belly button to then put the salt on.” John did as instructed, and then she gave him the lime.

“I’m holding that, you’re not putting it on my mouth,” Bellamy said taking the lime. “So where does the glass go?”

“No glass, just pour the tequila into his bellybutton.”

“What?” Bellamy asked, but let Murphy move to clean that up before pouring the tequila.

“Now, just do the same. Salt, tequila and lime.”

John moved fast through it, it felt much slower when done to her, but it was fun to see Bellamy so awkwardly thrown into this role, but John ended up having his drink, and that’s what mattered.

“This tastes like shit,” John complained. “I need Emori to try it.”

“Right. I’m not offering my body again,” Bellamy complained, getting off the table and cleaning his belly with his shirt.

“Not even for Echo.”

“Get me drunk and we’ll see.”

“Challenge accepted.” Both men disappeared then, into the dance floor, looking for the rest of their friends.

“Okay, I need a drink before I go onto the table,” Abby informed her friend, standing for Marcus lap.

“Just lick and put the salt on your hand,” Charmaine told her. “And then the same thing.”

Abby filled the glass, which Charmaine called a shot glass, put the salt on her hand, and she did the quick moves as instructed, and the drink burned down her throat, and she wasn’t really sure what the lime did, but she felt herself tingling.

“So how was it?”

“Strong. I like it,” she said. “I need up to the table now.”

Charmaine stood and left her chair for Abby to use as leverage, and she sat on the table.

“Don’t lie down yet. I can’t bend to prepare you.”

“Prepare me? I feel like a virgin being readied for her husband.”

“Abby, we all know you’re no virgin,” she said stepping closer, touching where she had licked her before. “Can I?”

“Sure,” she answered, with no more restrictions around her.

“You know I would be happy to prepare you if you ever decide to marry Kane,” she smirked at her after licking the top of her chest, and then Abby laid back on the table, as she accepted the salt and lime, and helped her fit the glass between her breasts, realizing she quite liked the weight of her hands around her chest, especially as Marcus joined to help her.

“I think you’re ready to go,” she informed them, stepping back. “Marcus, you got it?”

“Yes, I do. You watching, Diyozie?”

“Don’t call me that, and yes,” she told them as Abby felt her feet come up to the table.

Marcus bend down first to kiss the top of her head, pulling the hair away, and to whisper and _I love you_, and then he moved slowly. Instead of a quick lick, he pushed his tongue deep into her skin, pressing on her breast as he took the salt off her, then took the glass deeper into his mouth, his lips firmly touching her breasts - she would have moaned if it wasn’t for the lime on her mouth.

Marcus took that too, into his mouth as his lips touched hers, he spat that quickly before pushing her down for a kiss, her mouth opening to his tongue, her legs opening for him to fit between them, as her hands grasped at his hair.

He tasted good, sour and wet - it was intoxicating as she pulled him closer, she needed him now, but it was hard to forget they were in the middle of a party, people would see them any moment, including her daughter (she didn’t think about the fact that she didn’t quite mind the woman at the end of the table).

“Marcus...” she whispered pulling his head away, as her legs wrapped around his waist. “There are people around.”

“I want you,” he murmured on her ear, his growing erection obvious against her leg.

“I’m sorry,” she said, rubbing his face, pulling herself up as he helped her, to find Charmaine’s smirk looking at her.

“Quite the show, you two.”

“Glad you enjoyed. You’re not getting the encore.”

“I was hoping for the continuation. Your boyfriend seems ready to burst,” she said, eyeing Marcus trousers as he sat down.

“Ohhh, shut up, Diyoza,” he complained. “Get me another drink.”

“Rub my feet?”

Marcus put his hand out at that, as Charmaine asked for the drinks from Abby, who was still sitting on the table, and then she prepared something for the two of them.

“This is good,” Abby consented, taking a sip, before realizing she meant this entire moment, sitting with these two people she loved, Charmaine with her head thrown back and eyes closed, small moans coming out of her mouth, which Abby knew wasn’t helping Marcus' problem, but he still didn’t shy away from continuing the massage. Beyond their little bubble, her daughter smiled and laughed, carefree in the hands of her friends, dancing with Eric as Nate egged them on and laughed.

She looked back at Marcus and smiled at him. _I love you_, he mouthed.

“I know,” she smiled back at him and then looked up at these new sets of stars filled the new sky above her.


End file.
